paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypnopup
In Adventure Bay the pups had just rescued their friend, but Marshall wakes up and makes a decision, to stop being clumsy, but he soon figures out that was the worst decision he could make (Marshall yawns and hits his head on the top of his Pup-House) Tyler:Are you ok Marshall? Marshall: Yes, but I don't want to be clumsy anymore Tyler:Ok, but how do you do that ? Marshall: Anyway I can (Marshall runs to the library to get a book) Ryder: Hey Chase Chase: Hi Ryder Ryder: Did you hear that Marshall is not going to be clumsy anymore ? Chase: How is he going to do that? Ryder: I dont know he is going to the library to find out how Tyler: How are you going to find your book? Marshall: Ask the librarian (Marshall goes up to the librarian) Marshall: Do you have a book on clumsiness ? Librarian: Hmmm let me see (pause) there is one book right over in the C section on the right upstairs floor Marshall: Ok Tyler: Lets Go Marshall: Found it Tyler: That's good Marshall: It's called "How to control the clumsiness" Tyler: Cool (Marshall and Tyler go back to the lookout) Ryder: Hey you found your book Marshall: Yes *Opens the book* Try walking slowly Chase sees something strange on the book, but then igrones it (Marshall walks slowly and trips over a rope) Tyler: Are you ok ? Marshall: Yeah (Marshall turns to a different page and sees Hypnotist Elliot Vil) Marshall: Let's try this Chase: Try what Marshall? Marshall points to the name of Elliot Vil Chase: I dont think you should do it I have a bad felling about this Marshall: What could go wrong? (Marshall arrives at The hypnotist's place) Marshall: Elliot Elliot: Yes just wait here a second (Marshall got hypnotized and now whenever he hears the word paw he attacks the closest pup to him and he is no longer clumsy) (Marshall comes back) Chase: Hey marshall high paw! (Marshall eyes go red and he hurts Chase) Chase: Marshall stop ! (Marshall bites Chase's paw) Chase: *yelps* stop bitting my paw! (Marshall eyes turn back to normal and he stands up) (Chase gives a frightened look at Marshall) Marshall: What happened ? Chase: *whimpers* Marshall: Chase are you ok? (Chase tries crawling away from him) Marshall: What's wrong Chase ? Chase: You attacked me and bit me Marshall: No I didn't Chase: Then how do you explain this bite mark (Chase shows him) Marshall: I don't remember that (Chase tries to walk up but collapes) Marshall: I am sorry, but I don't remember doing that (Rocky came by and sees chase in pain) Rocky: What happend to him? Marshall: I don't know *stands by him* Chase: Marshall did this to me Rocky: What?! Marshall: No I didn't I swear Rocky: Lets just get Chase to Katie Marshall: I will come too Rocky: *puts Chase on his back* Let's go (Scene Changes to Katie's Clinic) Rocky: Katie! Katie: What (pause) happened to his paw ? (Marshall eyes go red again and he attacks Rocky) Rocky: Marshall stop! Katie: Hey paws to yourselves (Marshall eyes turn back to normal and he stands up) Rocky: *Whimpering* Marshall: What happened Rocky Rocky: You attacked me (Rocky hides behind Chase) Marshall: Stop blaming me for attacking you I didn't do anything Rocky: Katie, do you have security cameras here? Katie: Yes Rocky: Can we see the footage ? (Katie plays the footage for the three pups) Marshall: I did THAT!?!? Rocky: Yes and possibly to chase too, but worse Marshall: I don't know why I did tha.....*he spots his eyes turn red before he attacks* Chase: Marshall is something wrong? Marshall: Look at that right there *he points to his eyes turning back to normal* Chase: Wait go back where it started glowing red Katie: It turned red after I said Paw and stopped after I said Paw *in the background Marshall was about to hit Rocky and stop* Chase: hmmm marshall? Marshall: Yes Chase? Chase: Did you do the hypnotic thing? Marshall: Yes why? Chase: I think somehow I got a felling that it might be beacuse of that Marshall: We need to unhypnotize me Rocky: How? Marshall: Say something tha you wouldn't usually say to me Chase: Your not clumsy? Marshall: Maybe that's it Katie: Marshall I wish you were clumsy Chase: Who volunteers saying the word ? Rocky: Paw *flinches* Marshall: I am cured Chase: Yay *tries to stand up, but collapes* Marshall: Still sorry Chase:Its okay you were not yourself Marshall: Ha whoa *trips on his paw* now I am Chase: Can somepup carry me back to the lookout please? Marshall: Sorry *carries Chase Back* Chase: Thanks Marshall (Chase goes to sleep) Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Spooky Tails